Friendship at a lake house
by Kid Flash is awesome
Summary: (If I stole a title of someone else story I am so terribly sorry. Anyways this is the first thing that came to mind. But still) Higgins has a daughter and she is with the mix of the move. That's basically all I have to say. Well if it's bad I sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**I really just want to see how this is done so please give me reviews even it's bad. Well anyways her is the story that might possibly be horrible.**

**Here's some info on her:**

****Name: **Lenox Higgins**

**Age: 14**

**Appearance: dyed orangey brown hair that goes past her shoulders; sea blue eyes with a hint of green; always wearing bright orange converse, skinny jeans, and t shirts. She always has her hair up in a ponytail and wears a cap.**

**Personality: fun, sweet at moments, weird, crazy, party person sometimes, tomboy, quiet but once you know her she isn't, and she is very spastic and easy to scary.**

**Likes: being outside, music, swimming, climbing trees**

**Dislikes: shopping, dresses, girly things, spoiled brats with no manners, being scared**

**She is Marcus's kid and she is here to visit but really her mother just kicked her out and so now she is with Marcus her father. She goes with him to the funeral and the lake house.**

**Story:**

**-Lenox-**

I was getting out of bed and saw a girl leave the house.

"So who was on the phone?" I asked

"Well my old coach died so we have to go to his funeral. Dress nice wear like a dress or something." He said walking to the bathroom. I went back to my room and went to my dresser and pulled out my nice black shirt with my jeans with a huge hole in both of the legs where it's at my knees and wore nice black slip-ons then pulled my hair up but left out my hat. I went back out to the living room and sat down with my phone and plugged in my headphones and listened to music till it was time to go.

"Come on let's go." Dad said

I got up and put my stuff back into my room and got my stuff in my bag and headed out the door with my stuff. And we got into the car and drove off to the funeral.

We finally got to the funeral and so there were adults with kids one family had a nanny with them.

"No cell phones." I guess their father said to the boy that's I guess my age.

"No cell phones then I'm leaving." Dad said coming over to the people.

"Who's ready to get there funeral on." Dad said doing some weird dance.

"Sorry death makes me weird. So Hollywood I thought you were going to start working out." Dad said to the man that said no phones.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked

"Uh. You're fat." Dad said.

"Who is that?" This other guy asked

"Oh well that is my lovely daughter Lenox." Dad said

I waved shyly to them. Some man and his family pulled up in a car and they started to talk to him but i just stood there then all of the grown ups started to walk towards the church then some guy came out but I walked towards some of the kids.

"Hey. I'm Lenox." I said to all of them but the guy that looks around my age just stared at me so I turn towards the girls.

"Hi I'm Charlotte." some girl said to me but I waved.

"My name is Becky." This little girl about 6 years old said

"Andre." Another boy the same age or one year older said

"Well I'm Greg and this is my brother Keithie." The boy finally got out of his trance.

I started to catch up with my dad and we went into the church so I sat next to them. Then people in front of us said something about money so dad leans up next to them and says, "It's your money it's my money lets put it on the table and spilt it equal. Sorry death makes me weird."

He came back down and then the guy in front of us goes up and says some words about the coach. A few minutes has past then the little man went up and sang 'Ava Maria'.

I whispered "Make the buzzer noise after he is done."

He nodded in laughter and I started to giggle.

He finally finished and then all you heard was my dad and everyone started to crack up.

"Grow up will you." Then man said angry.

We all went outside to eat. My dad called me over so I came up to him and just stood there waiting till they were done.

"Ok well this is my daughter Lenox." He said

"Hi. I'm Lenny. Greg, Keithie, and Becky's father." Lenny said

"I'm Kurt but you can call me Mckenzie. I'm Charlotte and Andre's dad."

"Ok. Well nice meeting all of you and that guy over there is creeping me out so I will see you later." I sat leaving.

I sat down at a table and then some of the other kids joined. I just sat there and it was really silent.

"So what do you like to do for fun?" Keithie asked

"Well I like to do a lot of things." I said getting up.

"Lenox come on we gotta go." Dad said I headed to my dad

"Thank you for saving me from those two." I whispered while pointing to Keithie and Greg. We got back into the car and drove to a lake house. Everyone got out of there cars and started to walk up to the porch.

**A/N: please review. I would help a whole lot and I would love you so so so so so much. Well till next time I guess farewell. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey got some good reviews so far still sorry if it's horrible just tell me if I'm doing anything wrong and I'll fix it. Anyways here is the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grown ups or anything. **

**(Still in Lenox's POV)**

We got to the lake house.

"Daddy what's that machine doing?" Becky asked

"It gets rid of the moths honey."

"Well where's it taking them to?"

"Hell." Dad said

"Don't say that." I told him

"Oh uh Mexico." He said instead

"It's giving them electricity so the moths fall asleep, uh, electrically" he lied.

"It's electrocuting them," Becky cried but he tried to say something "But Daddy they're dying."

"It's killing them?" Donna and Charlotte exclaimed and I was shocked at them for not knowing that the machine does kill the moths.

"No," Lenny said as the bug zapper continued to go off.

"Daddy no!"

He hurried up to the zapper unplugged it "They're all alright. I promise," he stuck his hand in to get a moth "Look at this guy, see? He's still sleeping" He said throwing the moth in the air as it fell to the ground.

Why can't he just admit that it's dead?

"It's dead dad," Greg said then his mother pinched him "Ow!"

"Ooh a porch swing," Deanne's mother said before pushing Keithie to the side and he fell down "I know what I'm doing this weekend." She then accidentally stepped on the moth, crushing it.

"Now it's dead." Lenny said

Rob opened the door "Welcome back to 1978 everybody!"

I just stood there and saw how humungous this place was. I turned around and saw that Greg was staring at me. But why? Anyways I just ignored that and went to scope the place out. I saw that they moved on and I caught up with them and heard that all the kids are sharing the master bedroom.

'Yay. This is gonna be so much fun. Not.' I mumbled quietly and put on a smile when I entered the room. I put my stuff on the window seat and got my phone out and headphones and laid down with my chin on my bag and me on my stomach.

"Hey dad, what's the big box attached to the back of the TV?"

"Um, that's the rest of the TV," Lenny replied and I looked at them while laying down rolling my eyes. "they didn't always have flat screens there sport."

"Wow," Keithie replied "that's some stone age shiznit."

"Yeah that's whack," Greg said

Then I plugged in my headphones and put them in my ears and listened to my music I took one out so I could here if my name was called and then I heard screaming and Donna's little brother comes in screaming. I got up and peeked out the door way to see what he screamed about. And that picture will never escape from my mind. I got up and wondered around the living room and kitchen then saw my dad and the other dads outside sitting and talking. I went back to the room looking down at my feet then I saw that Greg and Keithie were playing a game where you have to like kill everyone on a cruise ship or something I got bored of watching so I got up and walked out to the porch and just laid on the steps. I heard the adult guys talkin about us kids.

"What's wrong with the dog?" I ask as it barked and sounded like a turkey.

"Well we had a complaint by a neighbor and we had to get the chords clipped or put Curly down." Eric said.

"Well wrong choice to me." I said then rolled my eyes and went back to just enjoying the nice weather out here.

"Why are all the kids inside when it's a perfect day to be out?" Lenny asked

"I don't know." Eric said

Next thing I knew Lenny came up to me.

"Hey you wanna do me a favor?" Lenny asked

I paused my music and removed my headphones.

"Depends."

"Well I was gonna get my kids out here and I need your help with it."

"Ok what's the plan?"

"That's it. Ok well I need you to stand in front of the tv and tell them to go outside and I know there my kids they're going to say no then unplug the tv and run." Lenny said I nodded with an evil smirk on my face then I got up and Lenny sat back down.

I walked back into the room and put my phone back in my bag and then stood in front of the tv.

"Move I can't see." Keithie said moving his head back and forth.

"You must go outside right now this second." I demanded

"No. I don't have to listen to you." Greg said so I moved and walked over and with a big cheshire cat smile. Keithie saw my face.

"No. You better not." Keithie said

I bent down and got the plug and was about to unplug it.

"Don't do what?" I asked

"Unplug the tv."

"Now why would I do such a thing?"

"I don't know."

"Well if you say so." I pulled the plug out and saw there faces and ran out of the house and outside.

I turned my head and saw they were chasing me then I ran straight for a tree and climbed it till I was in it where you couldn't see me but I could jump off from where I was. They came out and saw the adults just sitting there.

"Where did she go?" Keithie asked

"Who?" Mckenzie asked

"Lenox that's who." Greg said

They all pointed to the tree I was in. They stayed like that until Lenny piped and said, "hey let's go on a nature walk."

**A/N: Please review I'd love it so so so so much. **

**Disclaimer: I own noting, just to tell ya.**


End file.
